checkmate
by yron
Summary: La vie est un jeu. Celui des pions, et des Maîtres du jeu. Un jeu de pouvoir et de domination, où les faibles sont destinés à être manipulés par ceux qui dirigeaient ce monde. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de le prendre pour un pion. Il allait leur faire payer cet erreur.
1. Prologue: un survivant

**Cette histoire se trouve sur mon compte Wattpad et j'ose enfin la poster ici vu les retour positif de ma déesse bien aimée ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

 **Je vous prévient également qu'il n'aura plus de nouveau chapitre avant 2 mois pour ma déesse bien aimée et pour celle-ci je posterait uniquement les 3 chapitre déjà en ligne corriger, et ce car je rentre en période d'examen.**

 **merci de comprendre et bonne lecture !**

Dans une rue de Godric's Hollow d'habitude tout à fait paisible, une maison venait de s'écrouler, une partie ayant soudainement explosé.

Dans les décombres se trouvaient deux bébés.

L'un, plutôt grand pour ses 14 mois, ses cheveux brun roux en broussaille, pleurait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, ses yeux bruns fermés fortement, une blessure en forme de V sur le torse.

À ses cotés, dormant paisiblement, un autre petit garçon, les cheveux noirs de jais, qui souriait légèrement dans son sommeil, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Ce fut ce que le directeur Dumbeldore découvrit quand il transplana ce soir là, à la maison des personnes qu'il pensait pourtant avoir protégées.

Bien entendu, il s'empressa de ramasser les deux enfants, les examinant minutieusement.

Il y eut un craquement, et le directeur de Poudlard aperçu alors ses élèves, tout deux dans un sale état mais vivants, ensevelis sous les gravats.

Le directeur hésita, oui, il hésita, regardant les nourrissons qu'il tenait dans ses bras, réfléchissant. Quel était le meilleur intérêt, qu'est-ce qui serait mieux pour le bien du monde magique ? Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré, une opportunité à saisir...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit du moteur d'une moto qui fendait le ciel à vive allure.

Il se dépêcha de jeter un sort de lévitation aux débris, commençant a extirper les parents Potter de sous les décombres quand Sirius se précipita aux cotés du directeur.

" Professeur ! Qu'est ce que ..."

Quand il vit James et Lily il se précipita pour les sortir de là, les tirant l'un après l'autre avant que le professeur ne relâche son sortilège de lévitation, laissant tomber les restes de la maison au sol.

Sirius s'empressa de vérifier que ses amis étaient toujours en vie, et fut soulagé quand il sentit un pouls. " Ils ont besoin de soins professeur!"

Celui-ci hocha la tête les faisant tout les deux léviter" Je vais les emmener à Poudlard, vous, retrouvez Peter, Voldemort n'a pas pu trouver cet endroit sans lui...il était le gardien du secret " Sirius pâli puis explosa de colère.

" C'est moi ! C'est moi qui leur ai conseillé de choisir Peter ! Je.."

Dumbeldore leva la main comme il pu, toujours encombré des jumeaux.

" Chaque chose en son temps. Allez y à présent, fit-il alors que Sirius hochait la tête et se précipitait vers sa Harley, tandis que le directeur transplanait avec la famille Potter en entier.

Quand il réapparu dans l'infirmerie, Pompom était déjà affairée autour des lits de Alice et Frank Longdubat quand elle les vit .

" Oh mon dieu Albus ! Fit-elle horrifiée. Se dépêchant de préparer de nouvelles couchettes pour les deux jeunes parents, tandis que Dumbeldore s'occupait des bambins.

Il transfigura immédiatement deux lits en berceaux médicaux, y déposant chacun des jumeaux séparément pour pouvoir les soigner au mieux.

Il commença par le petit endormi au cheveux noirs, dont le front saignait encore, l'examinant rapidement, jetant quelques sorts de soin et lui administrant une potion pour stopper le saignement, sans trop faire attention à lui, se dépêchant de se pencher sur son frère.

Il étudia celui-ci avec attention, plus particulièrement la marque sur son torse.

Il passa plusieurs longues minutes a l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, à soigner la moindre petite égratignure, quand les deux parents se réveillèrent finalement.

Lily fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, désorientée, ayant l'impression d'avoir pris une maison sur la tête...ce qui était le cas. Quand elle pu de nouveau réfléchir, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle écarquilla les yeux, se redressant précipitamment, regardant autour d'elle " Harry! Charlie ! Fit-elle paniquée, cherchant désespérément ses enfants.

" Ils sont ici Lily, ils vont bien, juste un peu secoués mais en parfaite santé. Fit le directeur, s'approchant de ses élèves avec son célèbre sourire bienveillant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse, l'obligeant à se recoucher délicatement." Reposez-vous Lily, vous avez pris un sacré choc sur la tête. "

James se redressa également et regarda autour de lui dans le même état de confusion que son épouse et regarda son directeur, légèrement paniqué.

" Que s'est-il passé ?! Voldemort..." Dumbeldore leva la main apaisant.

" Est hors d'état de nuire...pour l'instant. "

Les deux adultes le regardèrent confus. Et le directeur leur expliqua. " La prophétie désignait bien l'un de vos fils, Voldemort a essayé de le tuer après vous avoir assommé, mais il s'est défendu et a protégé son frère et lui-même en renvoyant le sort contre son lanceur. Le mage noir, Lord Voldemort...a été vaincu."

Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie. Voldemort était mort, la guerre était finie.

Les époux se regardèrent, sous le choc des révélations, leur fils, leur bébé avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, leur enfant était un héro a moins de 15 mois...

Ils furent d'abord fou de joie, fiers.

Puis ce fut l'inquiétude, la réalisation de tout ce que cela signifiait pour eux pour lui, la peur, l'angoisse, puis la détermination, ils feront tout pour aider et protéger leur fils, peu importe le prix pour cela, ils le protégeront envers et contre tous.

" Cependant, fini par dire le directeur grave, ce n'est pas la fin, Voldemort reviendra, il n'y a aucun doute , et il cherchera à se venger."

Les deux parents le regardèrent inquiets et déterminés.

" Que peut-on faire professeur ? Demanda le chef des aurors tendu, près à tout pour aider.

Le directeur hocha la tête. " Il lui faudra un entraînement rigoureux, vous devrez l'entourer et le soutenir, il deviendra puissant, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera un grand sorcier, il devra recevoir les bons enseignements. Je vous y aiderai, vous ne serez pas seuls je vous le promets, fit-il les regardant bienveillant.

Ces mots rassurèrent les Potter qui se sentaient déjà dépassés par ce qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir pour assurer la survie de leur fils le moment venu.

Le directeur poursuivit :

" Il va devenir célèbre, tout les enfants du monde magique connaîtront son nom très bientôt, quand la nouvelle se rependra, vous devrez le protéger, l'aider à gérer et grandir avec ses admirateurs, mais aussi les ennemis qu'il se fera, l'aider à ce faire à sa notoriété et empêcher les personnes malintentionnées de profiter de lui. "

James fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu à quelque chose de ce genre et était prêt, son éducation de Sang-Pur allait enfin être utile.

Après un cours instant le directeur ajouta une dernière chose hésitant.

" Cette nuit, Voldemort a marqué votre fils comme son égal, cela veut dire qu'il a le potentiel de l'égaler, voire de le surpasser, mais aussi...de devenir un possible Seigneur des ténèbres."

La réaction des parents ne se fit pas attendre.

" Comment pouvez-vous dire ça?! Hurla James.

-C'est notre fils ! Ajouta Lily"

Dumbeldore leva la main apaisant.

" Malheureusement c'est la vérité, il en a le potentiel, et il faudra tout faire pour qu'il ne s'engage jamais sur ce chemin sombre, fit-il grave.

Les Potters se prirent par la mains, inquiets de cette mise en garde.

Lily regarda ses enfants dans leurs berceaux, n'arrivant pas à envisager que l'un d'eux puisse un jour faire autant de mal que le Seigneur des ténèbres. James se faisait les mêmes réflexions alors qu'il enserrait doucement l'épaule de son épouse, réconfortant avant de poser la question qui le torturait depuis un moment.

" Qui ? Lequel de nos fils est l'élu?"

Et les mots que prononça le directeur scellèrent le destin des deux frères à jamais " C'est Charlie, Charlie Ethan Potter est le survivant".


	2. Chapter 1: 2 ans

Assis sous l'auvent du manoir, un petit garçon de trois ans fixait le chemin menant au portail du domaine Potter, contrarié.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, apportant la paix en Angleterre après 11 ans de terreur.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour réorganiser le pays et le reconstruire, plus de temps encore pour soigner toutes les blessures et réapprendre à vivre sans la peur constante.

En tout, un an avait été nécessaire pour arrêter tous les partisans du mage noir et les juger, pour ceux qui avaient eu droit à un procès du moins.

Ce laps de temps très court pour une tâche aussi énorme, c'était à Dumbledore qu'on le devait.

Président du Magenmagot, il témoignat contre de très nombreux mangemorts qui, sous sa parole, furent parfois enfermés sans procès, certains n'ayant pas les moyens de payer leur innocence, comme le firent les Malefoy, voir même seulement pour avoir un procès, ce que ne purent faire les Nott.

Avec toutes ces arrestations, Azkaban devint rapidement surpeuplée et à la fin de cette année-là, le ministre Bagnole du remplacer les gardiens par des détraqueurs, pour éviter les sous effectifs dans le bureau des aurors. *

Cela provoqua beaucoup de controverses, des familles avec un proche incarcéré qui s'indignèrent ou simplement des personnes qui trouvaient la punition excessive.

Mais le soutien de Dumbledore pour cette décision fit taire les plus réfractaires et les protestations des familles.

Une fois les mangemort jugés, ce fut au différentes créatures et peuples qui c'étaient joints au mage noir d'en pâtirent.

Vampires, géants, elfes noirs, sirènes, démons, draugr, gargouilles, et autres créatures sombres en tous genres...

Mais également quelques créatures dites "Lumineuses" comme les dryades, les fées ou les ondines furent jugés pour avoir soutenu le côté sombre.

Leurs droits furent réduits voir totalement supprimés et de nombreux peuples ou clans anciens de créatures durent quitter l'Angleterre, abandonnant leurs terres sacrées pour leurs survies...

Les loups-garous quant à eux bénéficièrent presque d'un traitement de faveur.

Amis proches de Remus Lupin, parrain du survivant et loup-garou bien connu, James Potter empêcha, avec le soutien de Dumbledore, les lois les plus répressives les concernant, comme leur refuser certains emplois ou de fréquenter les lieux publics sorciers.

Cependant, les meutes furent interdites, celles déjà existantes soit se virent obligé de fuir, soit leurs membres durent se séparer, ce qui provoqua de nombreux incident, certains loups peu habitués à passer la pleine lune seuls et devenant agressifs.

Il fut également interdit d'infecter un être humain, accidentellement ou non, sous peine de mort. Les couples qui désiraient faire de leur compagnon l'un des leurs se virent rabroués et menacés, leur moitié traitée de fou d'accepter de recevoir la malédiction.**

Après un an, la tension entre les sorciers et les peuples magiques n'avait pas faiblit.

Cependant, les sorciers, passés maîtres dans l'art d'ignorer les conflits, préférèrent enfin fêter comme il se doit la fin de la guerre et leurs sauveurs.

Car comme l'avait prédit le directeur, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le nom de Charlie Potter soit sur toutes les lèvres.

Peu après que Albus ait révélé qui avait défait le mage noir, le monde sorcier fut en effervescence.

Personne ne savait comment l'enfant avait réalisé cet exploit, le directeur n'avait lui-même aucune réponse à cette question pourtant essentielle.

Les théories avaient été nombreuses sur ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit-là, certains parlaient d'un pouvoir supérieur à celui de Dumbledore, d'autres disaient que Charlie avait fait appel à une magie sombre et le voyaient comme le prochain mage noir.

Mais malgré toutes ces rumeurs et théories, la vérité était que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit d'Halloween.

Après ce jour-là, tout sembla aller de mieux en mieux pour les Potter.

La réputation de la famille restaurée, la fortune de ceux-ci, pourtant en déclin depuis quelques années, se renfloua rapidement, de bon placement leur permirent de doubler leur fortune totale en moins d'un an, les collaborateurs ravis d'avoir le soutien de la famille du survivant.

Ainsi, peu après être sortis de l'hôpital, ils quittèrent leur ancien cottage détruit pour un manoir qu'ils firent construire non loin du village, entouré d'une grande forêt et de champs.

Le manoir, imposant, dans un style Tudor et gothique, tout transparaît le luxe dans cette bâtisse mais restait chaleureuse et accueillante, entourée de fleurs.

C'est dans cette maison que grandir les jumeaux Potter.

« Harry ? »

Le petit garçon sous l'auvent, ses yeux émeraudes tournés vers sa mère.

L'enfant avait bien grandit en 2 ans, bien qu'il soit resté très petit pour son âge.

Beaucoup disaient que la ressemblance avec son père s'accentuait de plus en plus au fils des ans, surtout depuis que l'enfant avait finalement du porté des lunettes, et que James avait trouvé amusant de lui procurer un modèle ressemblant à ses propres montures.

Mais malgré ses cheveux noirs indomptables et ses lunettes rondes, une personne attentive verrait que cette ressemblance était moindre et que ses traits restaient plus fins que ceux de son père, son nez plus retroussé, comme celui de Lily et ses lèvres plus pulpeuses.

Mais la différence la plus flagrante était sans aucun doute ses yeux.

Grands, d'un vert émeraude brillant et envoûtant, encadrés de longs cils noirs, dans une reproduction magnifiée des yeux de sa mère.

« tu ne devrais pas te préparé pour l'école mon ange ? » fit Lily Potter en s'approchant de son fils avec un doux sourire encourageant.

Malgré la guerre et les problèmes qu'avait connu sa famille, sa beauté avait conservé l'éclat qu'elle possédait pendant ses années à Poudlard, et c'était même soulignée avec les années.

Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient désormais coupés courts, ses boucles de feu retombant gracieusement sur ses tempes, et ses grands yeux verts désormais débarrassés des cernes qui autrefois ternissaient son regard.

Élégamment vêtue, son mari la gâtait beaucoup trop à son goût, mais elle restait plus radieuse que jamais.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher on part dans 15 minutes » sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

Le plus jeune fronça le nez, se renfrognant. Se détournant vers le chemin de terre à nouveau.

« Pourquoi je dois y aller alors que Charlie va avoir un tuteur ? » Fit-il de sa voix fluette mais pleine de reproches.

La rousse soupira, elle s'attendait à cette question et vint s'asseoir au côté de son fils.

« On en a déjà parlé mon ange… ton frère ne peut pas quitter la maison sans surveillance car… »

Il termina pour elle, énervé.

« …car Charlie est le survivant et que de méchantes personnes pourraient lui faire du mal » croisant les bras sur ses genoux en fixant l'allée, agacé.

« Mais pourquoi je peux pas participer au cours aussi ?

-Car, soupira Lily, maître Tostig a exceptionnellement accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour donner cours à ton frère et nous ne pouvons lui demander de prendre un élève en plus.

-Pourquoi alors je ne peux pas avoir un autre tuteur ? Tous les autres enfants en on ! Sauf Ronald mais même lui fait école à la maison ! Pourquoi je dois aller à l'école moi… ? » Fit-il en colère, retenant à grande peine ses larmes de rages enfantines.

La mère soupira, en vérité elle avait déjà eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois avec son mari, quand elle était tombée enceinte, cela avait d'ailleurs été un de leur principal sujet de dispute.

James aurait voulu éduquer leurs enfants en Sang-Pur, les gardant à la maison avec un précepteur comme toute sa famille avant lui.

Lily, elle, voulait qu'il ait dans une école primaire, pensant que c'était mieux pour leur développement d'être avec d'autres enfants, qu'ils apprennent à connaître le monde Moldu et profite de leur enfance sans se soucier du code de conduite de la noblesse sorcière, qu'elle trouvait trop stricte.

A l'époque, Dumbledore avait soutenu son choix… mais entretemps, Charlie était devenu le survivant.

Bien qu'elle soit fière de son fils, elle savait qu'un jour il allait devoir combattre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce soir-là, une cible s'était peinte sur son enfant, et elle comprenait la nécessité de le protéger, mais surtout de le préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

Ainsi, elle avait dû plier quand son ancien directeur avait réussi a convaincre Maitre Felias Tostig de sortir de sa retraite pour Charlie. L'homme était illustre ! Elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Elle avait fini par admettre que Charlie ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale, et elle ne pourrait rien contre ça.

Mais elle espérait pouvoir éviter que Harry n'ait à subir cela.

Elle voulait qu'il ait une vie tranquille, des amis, qu'il n'ait pas à se préoccuper d'autre chose que de s'amuser et vivre le plus calmement possible, loin des tracas politiques dans lesquels, par leur statut, leur famille était souvent mêlée, comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais été comme les autres enfants.

« Aller ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement, tu vas pouvoir te faire plein d'amis ! Et se sera amusant tu verras » fit-elle doucement essayant de le motiver

Mais tout ce qu'elle en tira ne fut une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Elle soupira. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle essayait que son fils se face des amis et avait souvent invité d'autre famille et leurs enfants.

Mais si Charlie avait vite sympathisé avec eux, Harry était toujours resté dans son coin, et repoussant tous ceux qui l'approchait.

Ça l'inquiétait.

Un enfant de son âge devait se faire des amis, sourire, ne se préoccuper de rien, elle était honteuse mais il lui était arrivé de se dire que son fils était bien étrange.

« Tu restes toujours tout seul, même quand les amis de Charlie viennent à la maison tu restes à l'écart… »

Harry grogna « la seule chose dont il parle avec moi c'est de Charlie, je ne veux pas d'amis qui me fréquente uniquement pour mon frère ! C'est toujours : C'est vrai que ton frère a tué Tu-sais-qui ? Il a vraiment une cicatrice sur la poitrine ? Dis tu crois que je peux lui parler ? J'en ai assez ! » fit il fortement en colère.

Lily resta interdite, elle n'était pas au courant… elle ne pensait pas que la célébrité de son fils retomberait sur son frère.

« Mais...à l'école il y aura plein d'enfants qui ne connaissent pas Charlie, il n'y aura pas de problème pour te faire de vrais amis non ? » fit-elle fière de son raisonnement voulant le réconforter.

Mais le garçon fit un geste dédaigneux.

《ce sont des Moldus !

-HARRY ! 》 fit Lily furieuse et choquée.

Elle prit cependant une voix plus douce mais énervée quand même.

« Même si ce sont des moldus ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il ne soit pas tes amis…

-des amis ? Renifla-t-il, méprisant.

A qui je devrais mentir sur moi ? A qui je devrais cacher tout ? Qui ne pourront pas venir à la maison sans risquer de faire une gaffe ? C'est ça un ami maman ? »

La colère de Lily était retombée d'un coup, remplacée par le désarroi.

Cela arrivait souvent, que leurs fils les prennent, elle et James, au dépourvu.

Pour son âge, Harry était un petit garçon vif d'esprit, attentif aux détails et intelligent.

Quelque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait bien plus que 3 ans.

Un enfant de 3 ans ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de chose non ?

« Je… je sais mon chéri mais… ça pourrait être amusant tu ne crois pas ? Tu vas apprendre plein de chose ! »

Là encore le plus jeune la prit au dépourvu.

« Charlie va apprendre à écrire et lire alors que moi ça va prendre des années avant qu'ils ne se décide à m'apprendre ! C'est pas juste ! » fit-il boudeur.

Lily soupira, elle ne remporterait pas cette bataille apparemment.

« Harry je sais que tu es déçu mais je te le promets tu vas adorer l'école. Aller ! Va chercher tes affaires maintenant » fit-elle autoritaire.

Harry la regarda énerver et renfrogné et se leva traînant les pieds.

« C'est quand même injuste » dit-il avant de rentrer.

* ce passage n'est qu'une supposition, je n'ai pas trouvé la date exacte à laquelle les détraqueurs ont remplacé les gardes à Askaban.

** pour moi James n'aurait pas laissé passer la discrimination autour de son ami s'il avait les pouvoirs de les arrêter. Encore une fois, je ne fais que supposer les mesures prises par le ministère Après la guerre, n'ayant pas trouvé plus d'infos.

voici un nouveau chapitre... désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai pas mal de problème personnel ses temps ci donc il n'aura pas de chapitre 3 avant un bon moment ... cependant le 2 eme est déjà écrit . j'espère que mon Harry vous plaira


End file.
